Blue Dragon: Yami no Kokoro
by Growlmon1
Summary: Post-Tenkai. Shu is tired of his friends leaving him everytime they finish a fight. Friendship means nothing to him now. When Noi arrives with dangerous news, he goes solo. Noi informs the rest of the group, who, while reluctant, agree to fight once more. Only this time Jiro's the leader. He must face his emotions, lead his comrades, and most of all, find his lost rival.


_My first request, and I'm determined to make it a good one! _

_Title translates to - Blue Dragon: Hearts of Darkness _

_Shu/Jiro Friendship; Post-Tenkai_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_Four Years Later_

_"Blue Explosion_!" A bright blue beam shoots through the side of the mountain, bursting out through the other side. Smoke heavily pours out from both sides. A small portion of the smoke quickly clears as a large blue dragon flies out of it. "_Fire Crisi_s!" It opens its mouth to unleash a blue flamethrower. The attack breaks the rock formation into tinier particles. The dragon extends its arms; the tips of its clawed fingers merge into a light blue blade. "_Rusty Nail_!" Using the blades on its hands, the dragon smashes all the smaller rocks. The only thing to hit the ground are little pebbles. The dragon looks at the now-clear landscape, it smirks before flying off; today's training complete.

A male's voice laughs from within the dragon. "_Busting all these mountains is becoming too easy, Blue Dragon._"

"Really? It took you half a year to figure that? You'll never change from the idiot you are."

He laughs. His companion's insults would never cease, even though most of them were just for the sake of being negative. "_Shut up. You don't have any better suggestions, do you?_" Blue Dragon doesn't respond. "_That's what I thought."_

"I'm strong enough, Shu. Why don't you spend some time training in your human form? You can't rely on our merging."

_"I know that." _Blue Dragon lands on the ground ten feet away from a house. His features disappear in a blue light, his outline begins to shrink and thin out. When the light disappears only half of Blue Dragon remains. The lower half of his body shrinks into a faded line that connects to the sole of a boy's feet.

Shu is now 16-years-old. His once wild hair is now cut down to frame around his skull. The hair atop is head is still spiked, but not like when he was ten. A few loose bangs hover in front of his eyes. His height has gone up to 5'11, a large contrast to his prior 5'2. His stature is more muscular, as training is an everyday routine in his life. It has been for the past three and a half years.

He scratches the back of his head; a habit he's always had. "I suppose I'll take a few days to relax, think things over." His stomach suddenly growls, causing him to laugh. "Though I guess now is time for dinner." Blue Dragon scoffs, disappearing in a flash.

Shu walks up the steps that lead into his home. He selected an area just outside of a village, but with enough terrain for him to either train or run around in. Not far from his house is a deep forest that spreads for miles. The villagers are too scared to walk through it, but Shu always takes some time to venture around. It reminds him of his childhood in Talta Village. As much as he despises thinking about his old life, he can't resist smiling every time he's in the forest.

He discards his training clothes, a black tank-top and matching shorts/sweatpants (depending on the weather), before entering the bathroom to take a shower. Once he finishes cleaning himself, he changes into his sleepwear; A simple pair of red sweatpants. His stomach roars a reminder, and Shu hurries to his kitchen. He pulls out several ingredients such as: vegetables, fish, and rice. He cuts with vegetables, throws the fish on the stove, and prepares the rice. He used to be a terrible cook, but after spending years with Bouquet he-

Time stops for just a moment. Shu's eyes narrow, and he continues his cooking, but at a slower pace. _No. Never again. _He swore to himself years ago he would never think about his former comrades. But now that he's started, he can't stop his thoughts from drifting to the day everyone split up.

After Rudolph's defeat, he had been truly happy. When Kluke and Jiro refused to join him for the war, he didn't think there'd be a time when they would reunite. After the banquet at Primula's castle he ran to see his friends, only to discover their departure.

* * *

_Shu froze at the threshold. Due to all the guests that were staying in the castle, the Six Shadow Users shared a room. That room was now empty, except for his belongings. Not even any of Bouquet's or Marumaro's things were there. He walked toward the nightstand, where a long piece of paper sat. He picked it up, and read the all too familiar hand-writing. _

_Dear Darling, _

_I really hate that this is the way we have to say goodbye, but it was this or nothing. You see, Marumaro just got a letter from his village. His father is gravely ill, and the doctor there is unable to identify his ailment. Marumaro begged me to go, he believes that if anyone will know what illness his father has it'll be me. I'm sorry, Shu, but we had to leave immediately. The letter described some of his symptoms, and if he has what I think, then we'll just barely make it. _

_Also, Kluke told me to let you know that she and Andropov went back to their village. Andropov's extremely weak from all the energy he used during the battle, but he's okay. Kluke is just being too motherly and wants him to be in a relaxed environment. She feels bad that she has to leave so soon, but she said you would understand. _

_And Jiro, he didn't explain himself very well. He's always been so confusing. All I know is that he has to go take care of something. Xi went with him, so I don't think he'll be too lonely. ;) _

_Again, I'm sorry this is our goodbye, but I guess we all have to get our lives back together. We did just drop everything once we realized the world was in danger again. We'll try to get back as soon as we can. Goodbye, Shu._

_- Bouquet_

_The paper slipped from his shaking fingers and fluttered to the floor. They left him, again. Last time he understood, an entire world had been heavily effected by Nene's long reign. But this time only a select number of places had been targeted, and most were already fixed. He understood their reasons; Marumaro and Bouquet were urgently requested. But Kluke and Jiro were different stories. Kluke, his best friend, couldn't even find him and say goodbye. Andropov was fine! She could've taken the time to at least say goodbye to his face. Jiro, his rival. The two had never been close, but not even he could take the time to look for him. _

That jerk probably went to go train again! _Shu clenched his fists. Every time he saved the world he felt more alone than ever. Was it too much to ask to simply want to be with his loved ones after a near-death experience? He'd been terrified; who else could say the fate of the world literally depended on his decision? Everyone needed reassurance, yet every time he did his friends were nowhere to be found! _

_He sighed, and his muscles relaxed. He was being selfish. His friends had things to take care of. No biggie. Bouquet and Marumaro had been loyal to him. They'd be back soon, and he could always go visit Jiro and Kluke. He laughed at how immature he was. _They'll be back. Until then, I'll just kick back and have fun!

* * *

Shu smashes his fist on the counter. That day took place four years ago, and since then he hasn't heard one word from his comrades. He himself had been busy helping Primula, who had been doubtful of her new role, and asked him to be her adviser for a while. He still made a point to send letter to Bouquet, Jiro, and Kluke, and never got one in return. After two years of nothing, he declared himself done. From then on he cast friendship to the wind. Saying farewell to Primula and her family, he went off on his own.

That's where he is today; by himself and still no word from anyone, but it doesn't matter now. His comrades don't matter to him anymore. He left his past behind him; burning everything that reminded him of his prior life. With a shake of his head, he ejects all those thoughts, and returns to making his food.

* * *

High up in the sky, an unknown and (by some) forgotten castle hovers. Its residents are a trio of alien beings; the Superior Life Forms. One in particular is a young boy that could be mistaken as a twelve-year-old. His uniform looked similar to a dress, with a green and black checkered pattern. The sleeves were purple, with white puffy shoulders and collar. The the middle is the design of a green eyeball. He blew his blue-green bangs away from his face in exasperation.

"Humans are so ridiculous." His childish voice says in disdain. He watched Shu's transformation, and couldn't really blame the warrior. He'd kept tabs on his other friends as well. His tone softens. "Shu..."

"You should do something, Noi-sama."

Noi glances over his shoulder. "Rottares," He says her name irritably, which earns a smile from her. The other Superior Life Form insists on adding the honorific ever since he became chairman. Noi corrected her several times; he doesn't want it to seem like he's their superior, just a friend. He turns back to the gigantic floating ball in front of him, it currently displays Shu's sleeping form. "You know I won't be of any help to him."

"Not true. He'll know that at least one of his friends cares, and you have an actual reason not to visit."

He considers this; he was overjoyed at the thought of going back down to earth, but nothing was right at the moment. It saddened him to see his friends separate, but even more to see the one with such high spirits; the light of hope; the one to change fate, give up. He closes his eyes for a moment, before opening them wide. "I'll go." He turns around to face the one who'd been like an older sister to him in these past four years. "Shu had no reason to help me, but he did so even at the cost of his life." The battles with Michael and Rudolph ran through his mind. "I should've done this years ago, but now it's my turn."

Rottares nods, smiling. "Give him my regards. I'll watch things until you return." Her smile suddenly vanishes, her eyes widen in horror. "Wait, you're leaving me here, alone, with Hildegard?_!_" Noi smirks. "N-Noi-sama..."

"Goodbye." Noi sings as he assumes his dragon form and flies off.

Rottares stares at his fading image. Did her chairman really allow this atrocity? At that moment a female voice rings out, "Rota-chaaaaaan!"

* * *

Shu strolls through the small village that, for the past two years, he calls home. Despite keeping his distance from the people at first, he was welcomed with open arms, and slowly opened his heart to them. The villagers know him well by now, but he, on the other hand, only knows several people well enough to call them his friends. He made an exception of befriending these people, he's living with them, best to make his everyday encounters pleasant.

Now he's on his way to the Mechanic's Shop, where he plans to pick up his newly repaired motorbike. He was in a terrible wreck three weeks ago, earning several scrapes and bruises, and a broken arm. His bike had been trashed, but he knew the mechanic could fix anything. He'd told him it would be repaired by today.

It doesn't take him long to walk to the other end of the village, where the Mechanic's Shop is located. A large two story building; the shop downstairs and the owner's home upstairs. The exterior is painted a light silver with dark blue boarders and roof. As always the front gate is wide open, allowing smoke to pour outside.

Shu knocks on the already open door, signalling his presence, before entering. "Aldamar, you here?"

Laughter resonates from the back room. "When aren't I?" A young man walks into the room. Oil and dirt is smeared on his face, arms, and legs. There's also some stuck in his orange Mohawk. Aldamar is the youngest son of Nestor, the true owner of the Mechanic's Shop. His father is growing into his old years, and with his two older brothers gone, the shop is his responsibility.

At first, Shu made it a point to avoid the shop. As it reminds him both of his former best friend, Kluke, who's a master mechanic, as well as his grandfather, a blacksmith. However, he and Aldamar often crossed paths, and hit it off instantly. Now whenever Shu nears the building, all he thinks about are the memories of antics he and Aldamar pulled.

"Is my bike fixed up yet?" Shu asks.

Aldamar nods. "You bet. Made an effort to finish it up earlier for yah, pal." He leads Shu around to the outback. "How's your arm, by the way?"

"Good as new." Shu throws his previously injured arm around in the air to prove his point.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you Shadow Users patch up mighty quick."

The back area of the shop is a large field where the machines are kept. A gigantic tarp hangs overhead to protect the machines from rain. In the middle of the space is a medium sized motorbike. It's dark blue with lighter blue flames flicking up at the sides. The two headlights are dark red. On the front, three spikes stick out on both sides. The handle bars are shaped like two horns; a golden ring on each. Above one of the back tires is a logo; one that has become infamous in the village. An outline, painted in a light blue, of Blue Dragon. The bike itself appears to be a mechanical version of the shadow. A special design Aldamar spent months modifying.

Shu grins, and instantly jumps onto the motorbike. "This is amazing! It looks brand new! Thanks, Aldamar!"

He leans against the wall, arms crossed. "Did you expect less from me?" He says as though he's been offended.

Shu narrows his eyes, inspecting a spot on his bike. "Actually, there's a bit of rust here. The metal's still dented." he leans back. "It seems you're not as good as I thought you were."

Aldamar pushes himself off the wall and marches toward him. "Now I _know_ you didn't just dare to insult my mechanic skills! Boy you better back up!" Shu falls off the bike, doubling over in laughter. Whenever Aldamar got irritated his voice would heighten in pitch. and had a specific edge to it. He found it hysterical. Aldamar jumps on top of Shu and punches him. Shu pushes him off and scrambles to his feet. He uses his forearm to block a kick from Aldamar, pushes his leg back and diving in to punch his abdomen. The older boy catches his fist, twisting his body and throwing Shu into the air. Shu kicks off the instant his foot touches solid ground, not realizing it was a Mechat, and flies back toward Aldamar. The crashing sound goes unnoticed by the two feuding boys, but someone manages to hear the ruckus.

"Boys," A weary, yet reprimanding, voice gains both their attention. A seemingly middle-aged man steps outback. One would think he was in his prime, not that he's nearing the age of seventy. His shaggy red hair hangs over his broad shoulders. His stature is very muscular, which aides his young appearance. Unfortunately his muscles help none with no energy. His crutch makes a continuous clicking noise as he walks over to them. "you're doing more breaking than fixing." He points toward the fallen Mechat.

Shu scratches the back of his head. "Sorry 'bout that, Ojiisan."

He waves a hand in dismissal. "No need to worry, but next time don't have your scuffles so near the machines." Abruptly, he's thrown into a violent fit of coughing. His body racks as though he''s having a seizure.

"Tousan!" Aldamar is by his side instantly. "You should've stayed in bed if you weren't feeling well." Lately his father's been growing sicker, and with his old age, Aldamar's been worried sick.

"Don't.. you worry.. boy." Nestor makes out between coughs. After a few moments, his fit subsides. "It's just me getting old, you needn't be so alarmed."

"Tousan..." Despite what his father tells him, Aldamar knows this illness is more than just old age.

* * *

"I'm so worried 'bout him, Shu." Aldamar and Shu are currently fixing the Mechat that was knocked down earlier. During this times, when it was just the two of them, Aldamar would confide in Shu. "He's gettin' older, and plenty of old folk have passed around here. I know the signs."

Shu remains quiet. He couldn't remember the last time someone he held close slowly suffered to death. He didn't count those in battle, as he'd only known them for short periods of time. There hadn't been anyone he'd actually known for so long, and was slowly taken away from him while he sat and watched. His parents died when he was young, and his grandfather was still alive; last he heard anyway. A wave of panic crashes into him; he hasn't heard from his grandfather in years. _What if he's... passed since I've been gone? Surely someone would've alerted me, wouldn't they? _Seeing as how he hasn't been to Talta Village for almost five years, it could've been assumed that he'd never return. Thus, no one found it important to tell him is his grandfather had died.

Snapping himself out of his paranoid thoughts, he barely caught the end of Aldamar's sentence. ".. in Yokallo Town."

Shu blinks, before responding with, "You think so?" A phrase he often uses when he hasn't paid attention. Most of the time it works.

Aldamar nods, "Tousan's signs are more exaggerated than the norm. You haven't seen 'em, but I have. Maybe he's just sick with something. If there's anyone near here that'll know for sure, it'll be a Yokallonian doctor."

Yokallo Town is a place well known for it's advancement in technology and medicine. Shu often went there for the villagers who needed more effective medicine.

Shu sits up from the floor. "You want me to run by, and see if they know what's wrong with him?"

Aldamar hesitates, "I don't wanna have him travel with how he is now, but I don't think just describing his symptoms will be enough information."

"Well we gotta try!" Shu holds his fist up. "You're not just gonna sit there and let him die, will yah?" Aldamar shakes his head. "I'll go talk to one of their doctors, and if they have to see him I'll bring 'em here!"

He smiles, "Thanks, pal."

"No problem," Shu jumps up. "I'll set out on The Blue Dragon right now."

"Hang on, Shu!" Aldamar calls out before he gets too far. "I still gotta describe the symptoms."

"Oh yeah, hehe."

* * *

Yokallo Town always fascinates Shu. The most advanced towns he's ever been in have been Nirvana and Grand Kingdom. The Superior Life Forms have very advanced knowledge as well, but he excludes them. Of course they're extremely intelligent, but he likes seeing the progress his own people are making. Yokallo Town is one of the best examples of this progress. Their transportation devices came a long way; more sufficient versions of Mechats, new airships, improved motorbikes similar to his own, and more are being developed.

Medicine has been modified and improved as well, hence the reason he's here. The death rate has decreased by the thousands, probably millions in the past few years.

As he cruises through the streets, a few people stop to smile and wave, which he returns. Shu's visits are often, and due to that many people have gotten to know him. They also know that whenever he does visit, it means someone is very ill.

The hospital is located in the middle of town. A large, white, two-story building with a large blue cross painted across the front. Shu jumps off his bike and sprints inside, nearly tripping but manages to catch himself on the front desk.

The receptonist smiles, "Hello, Shu-kun. I'll tell Rin-sama you're here."

"Thanks." he replies.

Doctor Rin is the one that Shu always gets the medicine from. His first pick-up had been difficult, as no one would listen to him at first. Granted he hadn't been the most patient person...

* * *

_The double doors slammed into the wall with a loud *bang*, a disheveled Shu charged up to the front desk. The receptionist blinked at the troubled young man before her. _

_He tried to speak with little to no breath. "Help.. mutant frogs... blue skin... madness!"_

_She blinked again. "Uh, how about you calm down and explain that again?"_

_Shu glared at her. "C'mon lady, I don't have the time! A buncha mutant frog things attacked one of the villagers and now he's going crazy!" _

_"I'm sorry, sir, but we'd need to examine the patient before we-"_

_"But I'm here now! Can't you just give me something to calm him down, and then I'll bring him over."_

_She sighed. "Young man, it's required for the patient himself to be examined."_

_"Ahhh!" Shu tugged on his still wild hair. "What kinda hospital is this! You're just gonna let him die all because he's not here right now?.." He continued to shout out insults about their system, unaware of two doctors approaching him. _

_One grabbed his arm. "Calm down, young man. We'll help you, just calm down." Shu's expression softened in relief. The second doctor took hold of his other arm, that's when he started to panic. _

_"H-hey! Lemme go!" He thrashed about, managing to get only one of his arms free. The doctor reached for him again, but Shu wouldn't allow it. With his free hand, he pulled out the sword he started keeping. "I said, _let go of me!_!" He brought down the sword, still tucked in its sheath, on the doctors head. The doctor collapsed on the floor, unconscious. The second doctor held his hands up. Shu pointed his sword at him. "Now, I need that medicine."_

* * *

Doctor Rin had been the one to settle the mess, and from then on became the one Shu would see about his pickups.

"Shu-chan!" Next thing he knows he's being smothered in a vice grip. "I haven't seen you in so long." She twists her body around, flinging Shu in all directions.

"R-Rin..." he whines, detaching himself from the doctor.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Shu-kun." She smiles. Rin is a young woman in her early twenties. Her golden strawberry locks flow down to her waist. Her cerulean eyes twinkle with a child's innocence, but by now Shu knows better. "How've you been?" she asks as they stroll down the hallway.

"I'm doing great. Taking a break from training, though."

She nods. "Good, you work too hard." Her face abruptly becomes serious. She asks in a more adult tone, "So, what's wrong this time?"

Shu frowns, "Aldamar's father's sick."

Rin's eyes widen. She's met Aldamar a few times when he joined Shu in his runs. "Oh dear, how's he taking it?"

"He's really worried. He thinks it's something serious, so he sent me."

"I see, well let's get down to business."

* * *

A large smile is permanantly painted on Shu's face. Nestor is going to be okay! Rin identified his condition as the early stage of tuberculosis, a disease that has just recently become curable. With a bottle of antibiotics tucked away in his pocket, Shu took off on his bike howling in joy.

He laughs, "Aldamar's going to be so relieved." He pulls up on the handlebars, and the front wheel of his motorbike lifts off the ground. He rides over a bump that shoots his bike into the sky. Shu releases another yelp, enjoying his flight until his wheels hit the dirt again. He'd never been much of a speed demon, but riding his bike at top speed gives him an adrenaline rush. Despite loving the peace, he still craves action.

The grin is wiped from his face, instead forming a confused expression. Someone is standing in the rode up ahead. As he approaches the figure becomes more clear, and familar. His eyes widen. "No.." Shu hits the breaks, stopping directly in front of the boy. "What are you doing here?"

Noi smiles, "It's been quite a while, hasn't it, Shu?"

* * *

_Next time:_

_Shu: Noi, what's up? Is the world in danger? Oh no, don't tell me Rudolph survived all that!_

_Noi: Nothing's wrong. I just decided to come down for a while. _

_Shu: Oh, well sorry, but I'm busy. _

_Noi: Huh? You haven't seen me in four years and you're too busy to-_

_Shu: You were certainly busy for four years, weren't you, Noi? I've got better things to do than waste my time._

_Noi: _Shu...


End file.
